


Why did everyone forget?

by pigalle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attending a Wedding, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tattooed Dean, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How the hell does someone forget you've told them you are in a relationship?" is what Dean asked himself when he attended Jess and Sam's wedding with Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New version

**Author's Note:**

> That this was written and finished now is thanks to my best friend and her friend that I talked to yesterday and we got into the subject Destiel. I had this idea since earlier, but I felt I could write it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the rewrite of the original story, made more than 2k words longer - a total word count of around 3.5k words. I've kept the old version in the next chapter in case you want to read that one too.

Dean steered the Impala up the driveway of the big mansion. He couldn't believe his baby brother was getting married. After parking and turning off the engine he got out of the car and stretched. The drive had been long - Dean had refused to fly no matter how much Cas tried to bribe him - and Cas had been sleeping for the big part of it. In fact, he was still sleeping.

"Hey, Cas, wake up!" Dean called and banged the roof of the car.

Cas woke with a start, sitting up so quick he banged his head on the door. Dean could see him grumbling under his breath as he got out of the car.

"Dean," he growled threateningly.

"What?" Dean asked, feigning innocent in his voice.

Cas kept pouting, so Dean went over to him, pulling in for a hug by his waist. He gave his lips a quick pec. "C'mon, you love me."

Cas mumbled something and rested his forehead against Dean's chest.

Dean was pretty sure it was something along the lines, "Yes I do."

"I'm sure Sam is anxiously waiting, should we go inside?"

Every time Dean had talked to his brother recently, Jess had ended the calls, Sam getting too nervous when they in one way or another touched the subject of the nearing wedding.

Dean let go of his boyfriend, taking his hand instead, and after retrieving their bags from the trunk of the car, walked up to the big front doors of the mansion. He doubted anyone wasn't so busy they'd hear if he knocked, so instead he tried the handle, finding it unlocked.

"Nice hosts they are, leaving the guests to let themselves in," Dean commented sarcastically as they walked inside.

"I'm sure they are all too busy with all the preparations, Dean," Cas said, the serious note in his note giving away that he had totally missed Dean's sarcasm. As usual.

"Jesus, Cas, seriously? I need to teach you sarcasm. Like, do you even have a sense of humour?" After a second of thought, he added, "No, wait, don't answer that."

"Dean!" a voice sounded, and a few seconds later a small body crashed into him, giving him a tight hug.

"Hi, Jess," Dean said and hugged her back, even though he had to let go of Cas's hand to do so.

"I'm so relieved you're finally here," Jess said when she pulled back. "Sam's been driving me out of my mind with his anxiousness. ' _I thought they'd be here already_ ' this and ' _Are they getting here soon_ ' that. He's like a child. I told him you'd be here soon enough, but did he listen?"

"Course not," Dean answered with a lopsided grin. "Where is he?"

"Probably in the kitchen," Jess said as she led them further into the mansion. "He's been holed up there whenever he had any free time, having a 'snack', as he worded it. A nervous eater he is."

Dean laughed. "That sure is my brother."

Jess led them down a hallway to a big open room, with several doors leading away to other rooms, and a big set of stairs. She came to a stop in front of them, so Dean put his and Cas's bag down to rest his arm.

"Since we have so many guests staying the night, and this mansion only have so many room, will it be okay for you two to share a room?" She looked apologetic, which Dean really didn't understand. "It was the best way we found to solve it, since you two know each other so well."

Dean frowned in confusion but nodded. "Of course it's okay, I don't even see why it would even be a problem."

Really, he'd taken for granted that he and Cas would get a room together. It would only have been weird for them to not, what with them being a pair, and since a few weeks back, living together in an apartment.

"Perfect," Jess smiled. "If you'd like, you can go and put your bags away. Dinner is in about an hour. It's only going to be the closest family, but if you want to get freshened up, you have a bit of time."

"Thank you," Cas said with an expression that made clear how tired he was. "We'll be down in an hour."

Jess walked away after giving a description of where their room was, and Dean and Cas walked up the stairs. They found the room with ease.

Cas threw himself on the bed when they'd gotten inside, and Dean went looking in the bag for another shirt. When they'd started the trip in the morning it had been chilly, so the choice of a longsleeved shirt had seemed nice. When noon came around, the sun rising high in the sky, it hadn't been as smart of a choice anymore.

"Take the tank top," Cas yawned from the bed. "I love how you show of your tattoos in that."

"Is that so?" Dean asked with a smirk.

He knew Castiel liked his tattoos, especially exploring them with his hand, eyes and lips - even more so during sex - and secretly he loved how much Cas like them.

Dean pulled of his shirt when he'd found the tank top, but didn't put it on right away. Instead he walked over to the bed, giving a quick kiss to his half-asleep boyfriend.

"I don't think you have time to sleep," he said when he crawled onto the bed on top of Cas.

He sat down gingerly on Cas's thighs, making the other man peer curiously up at him.

"And you think we have time for _that_?" Cas asked, a hint of grumpiness in his voice.

Dean leaned down and whispered in Cas's ear, "We always have time."

Cas groaned and closed his eyes. "I'm tired, Dean."

Dean gave him a kiss and rolled of him. "I wasn't even planning anything like that, 'm just playing with you."

"Good." Cas rolled over and curled into Dean's side, resting a hand on his tattoo covered chest. "Wake me up a few minutes before we need to go down."

"Sure," Dean replied and gave his forehead a kiss.

~~~~~~~~

When they went down for dinner an hour later Cas was a lot more awake. Instead, Dean was feeling slightly tired, dragging his feet as he followed a way too enthusiastic Cas.

“C’mon, man, slow down,” Dean complained — he did _not_  whine, thank-you-very-much — when Cas was halfway down the stairs and he was still at the top of them.

“Dean,” Cas said and slowly walked back up the stairs to his boyfriend, “we can’t leave them waiting, now could we?”

Okay, that was a smirk. From experience, Dean knew that a smirk from Cas always meant mischief. And somehow, Cas was an expert at it.

Cas pulled Dean closer by his tanktop, giving him a slow kiss. Dean sighed happily and relaxed, letting his body slump against Cas’s. Slowly, Cas’s hands wandered downwards. When they reached the end of his tanktop, they stopped momentarily before sneaking in under the fabric to lay splayed against Dean’s stomach.

Dean flinched when the sound of someone clearing their throat reached his ears. By the time Cas let him go, whoever had walked past was gone, but Dean still felt his cheeks heat up.

“Didn’t you just say that we shouldn’t leave them waiting?” Dean murmured against his boyfriend’s neck.

"Then maybe we should actually get going now."

They found the dining room on the first try, the familiar voices coming from it a big clue of where they should be looking. His mom and dad, and Jess's parent were standing at the table talking, probably waiting for the waiters that were filling the table with food to finish. Sam and Jess stood to the side, talking in low voices. Jess seemed to be reassuring Sam who was eating on something Dean couldn't see clearly.

Sam looked up when Dean and Cas walked into the room, most likely hearing their footsteps on the creaking wooden floor. His face was instantly lit with a smile spreading from ear to ear.

He burst out "Dean!" and started running towards them.

Having Sam run towards you - no matter have tall you are yourself, our how gentle of a face Sam was sporting - was always something terrifying. It didn't matter that he looked like an overgrown puppy with that long hair flopping like two too-big ears.

“Hiya, Sammy, heard you’d been worrying,” Dean said as he hugged his brother back.

The waiters left the room, and his mom called to dinner. They all sat down, Dean promptly next to Cas. Dean didn’t know Jess’s parents too well, so when they engaged in conversation with the others, he stayed quiet and listened.

“Dean, by the way,” his mother asked, bringing his attention back. “How’s it going with the living situation?”

Dean looked at Cas and smiled lovingly. “Me and Cas moved in together.”

“Oh! When did that happen?”

“A few weeks back, didn’t want to bother you all so it never came up.” Telling your family that you’d moved in with your boyfriend was probably something you should tell soon, but Dean figured they all had too much to think about what with the wedding coming up.

“That’s great you found a way to solve it,” John commented with a smile.

But Dean frowned slightly. Solve it? The moved in because they wanted, because they felt it was the next step in their relationship.

~~~~~

The ceremony went well over what Dean knew Sam expected. Everyone let out at least one tear when they said their vows, but the closest family full out cried. Cas was very happy to point that out when Dean tried to deny having cried.

After the ceremony they ate and held speeches, all of which moved every present person. Dean including. While he hadn't exactly felt like he could hold a speech, Cas had helped him write it and practise. When he sat back down beside Cas he couldn't remember what he'd said, or how it'd gone, but Cas smiled reassuringly at him.

Dean wasn't exactly happy with the seating - with the big exception of Cas, which he'd only gotten because he'd begged to get to sit next to Cas, knowing he wouldn't sit near anyone else he knew. At one point, the old man opposite Dean said, "That's an awful lot of tattoos you've got," and scrunched up his nose. The only tattoos you could actually see was the ones on his neck and the one's poking out from under the sleeves of his suit jacket. Dean really hated judgemental old men.

Sam and Jess had decided that they wanted to cake to be eaten after the dancing, so when everyone was done they all filed out onto the big terrace where a makeshift dance floor had been put up.

Dean didn't exactly _hate_  dancing, but if he was completely honest with himself he could probably find that he did. At least in front of people that wasn't Cas. Cas had talked him into training for the dance, slow dancing in their living room, which Dean found somewhat enjoyable, like the intimacy that came from it.

So Dean very reluctantly let Cas drag him onto the dance floor when a slow song came on. Many couples had already walked up, so no one paid them any direct attention.

Cas made a move to put Dean's arms around his neck, but Dean pulled back. "I'm not putting my arms around your neck!" There was one thing going with that when it was just the two of them, but here in this big crowd, Dean had a reputation to hold.

"And I'm not either!" Cas hissed right back at him. "Besides, who's the one with more experience?"

"You're the shorter one, it would just be awkward for me to do it!"

"That doesn't even make sense," Cas said but stepped closer to Dean nonetheless. "Fine, I'll do it."

"See, it ain't that bad, huh," Dean couldn't help but tease as they fell into rhythm with each other.

Cas's only response was a huff, but he relaxed against Dean regardless. It was actually very comfortable, Dean noticed.

"I'm not that bad to dance  with, am I?" Dean asked after a while of silent dancing, a bit of uncertainty creeping into his voice.

Cas relaxed further into Dean's body and murmured, "You're not," his breath ghosting over the skin on Dean's neck, tickling it ever the slightest.

It wasn't unpleasant, rather the opposite. He shivered slightly at the feeling, but leaned in closer towards Cas, seeking closeness he knew his boyfriend always granted him.

Cas straightened up ever the slightest, moving so he could look Dean in the eyes. "You are in fact amazing to dance with."

Then Cas leaned in for a kiss, Dean meeting him halfway with a smile. Logically, he should have been more embarrassed over kissing Cas in front of all these people than dance in front of them, but he really wasn't. He was never embarrassed over Cas, because really, he could he ever be? Not amazing, beautiful Cas; Cas who probably could do so much better than Dean. He sometimes couldn't fathom that Cas wanted to be his boyfriend.

God, Dean really loved Cas.

And he loved these light kisses, where their lips pressed softly against each other. They didn't need more than the feathery touches, the light comforting pressure, no need to deepen it, to add tongues. Sometimes these kisses expressed so much more than their open-mouthed kisses ever could.

They kept dancing after they pulled away from the kiss, even when the song switched they stayed there swaying together. They were in their own world, closed off from what was happening around them. Only when the dance wrapped up and it was time for dessert did they step away from each other and the dance floor.

Before they all filed back into the building Dean had no opportunity to speak to Sam. He wished to congratulate him, but everyone crowding him efficiently prevented him from doing it. He did, however, catch Sam sending him a puzzled look. What that was for he didn't know.

When Dean and Cas managed to get  back to their table the old man was already seated, chatting with the almost as old man sitting next to him.

"I don't understand what it is with young people today and getting tattoos. Ruining themselves like that."

"I've heard it makes them," the other man said and shuddered, " _homosexual_."

Dean could feel his annoyance rising up in him, and Cas - knowing Dean so well - put a hand on his arm to calm him. He had a soaring urge to kiss Cas straight on his mouth, just to be despiteful or something; even though he was actually bisexual rather than gay.

So, he did just that.

(Well, he wasn't known for doing the smart thing, so it wasn't exactly his fault.)

Cas sputtered against his mouth in surprise, but fell into the kiss quickly after that. In the background Dean registered the two old men too making some kind of surprised noise, but for a whole different reason.

Dean reluctantly pulled away after what felt like too short time, but probably wasn't. He stared at the two men, daring them to say some other offencive thing.

It was first after the cake had been eaten and they'd moved away from the tables that Dean had a moment to talk to Sam. Only, it didn't go as Dean would have thought.

Both Sam and Jess was looking at them in confusion as they Dean and Cas walked up to them with their hands entwined.

"Congratulation Sam, Jess," Dean said with a smile when they came to a stop in front of them.

When Sam only kept looking at them in confusion Dean shifted and asked: "Is everything alright, are you okay?"

"Yeah sure, I'm fine." Sam trailed off, and a somewhat awkward silence settled over them.

"I can't take this anymore," Jess said with a huff after a moment, thankfully breaking the silence. "How long have you two been together?"

"What? The hell you talkin' 'bout?" Dean asked in honest confusion. He could not even the slightest understand why they'd be asking that.

"Oh c'mon, don't play stupid," Jess huffed. "We saw you kiss on the dancefloor, and that show you put on at your table."

"I'm still not following," Dean said and looked at Cas for help, but he was too looking at the newlywed couple in confusion.

"How long. Have you. Been together?" Sam asked, pronouncing every word unnecessarily clear, as if Dean was too stupid to understand otherwise.

"Yeah yeah, I got that, Sammy," Dean said, waving the hand that wasn't holding Cas's impatiently. "But I still don't understand why the hell you're asking."

"Maybe because neither of you have said a word about it before?!" Sam said, his tone a similar annoyed one as Dean could feel himself getting.

"The hell I have. Both me and Cas told you ages ago, how could you possibly forget? You don't see me having forgotten your together with Jess, now have you?"

"Dean, no one knows. Ask mom!" Sam pointed with his hand to where their parents were walking up to them.

Their mom only had time to say congratulation before Sam said: "Mom, tell Dean he hasn't told anyone that he's together with Cas."

She looked to Dean in surprise as John glanced down at their joint hands, his mouth open in a silent 'o' of surprise.

You two are together?" Mary finally asked.

Dean groaned and buried his face in the crook of Cas's neck. How was this even part of his life. He knew he and Cas told them. In fact...

"This can't be," Cas said, and Dean could practically hear the crease forming on his brow from the frown that was obviously forming on his face. "We told everyone at that Christmas party you held."

"That was the year before last," John said as Sam said: "I- I don't remember anything like that."

"Are you fucking serious?!" Dean groaned out and lifted his head from Cas's shoulder to look at his family. "Well it happened. How could you even have forgotten it? You remember how long I was together with that girl I can't even remember the name of, Sammy, but you forgot this? Does anyone know?"

He meant the last part more as an overdramatic comment, but Sam frowned - and after having seemingly thought for a while - said slowly: "I don't think so. But I think I know of a way to let everyone know."

~~~~~

Dean didn't like Sam's plan even the tiniest bit. It had been bad enough the first time he went up on that stage, and at least then he had prepared for a long time what he was going to say. The same couldn't be said about this.

Sam's genius plan was for Dean and Cas to get on the stage and announce to everyone that they're a couple.

Cas was already up on the stage, standing in front of the mic. With a sigh Dean reluctantly walked up and stood beside Cas. By now everyone had notice something was about to happen, so all eyes were on them. Dean took Cas's hand, needing a comforting touch to focus on, to ground him to the moment.

"Um," he started slowly, having no clue whatsoever of what he was going to say. He was relying on a sudden burst of inspiration to hopefully hit him. "Apparently, Sam and Jess, and mom and dad had no clue, and it seems like you don't either. So, Sam thought this'd be a good idea. If you haven't already guessed it from our hand," he raised them at his words to show the crowd, "me 'n Cas are together. Been for a few years in fact. We've told it before, but everyone seem to have forgotten."

He trailed off after that, feeling as if there was nothing left to say. The crowd only watched in half interest, probably because a big part of it barely even knew Dean, even less so Cas, seeing as they were from Jess's family.

Cas gave Dean's hand a gentle squeeze and smiled reassuringly. "That's all we had to say. We just wanted to let you know."

After one last charming smile to the crowd Cas tugged Dean with him off the stage. Dean wasn't exactly sure what he was feeling, but somehow he wasn't surprised his family had forgotten. It was just the kind if thing you could almost expect from them. But really, Dean thought at least a bit higher of them than them forgetting something like this.

How could they even have forgotten he'd told them he was together with his best friend?

 

 


	2. Old version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the old version of this story, the new extended and updated version is in the previous chapter. I kept this in cas someone is still interested in reading it.

Dean sighed as he stepped out of the Impala. It had been a long drive up to where Sam and Jess was getting married, even though he had Cas to accompany him. He stretched, enjoying the feeling if the fresh air and the sun shining on him.

On the other side of the Impala Cas did the same, giving off a sound that made Dean think of a cat. Sometimes his boyfriend was so much like a cat it wasn't even funny.

Locking the car, Dean turned to the mansion and started walking. Sam was probably anxiously awaiting his arrival. His brother had sounded nervous every time Dean had talked to him recently, to the point where Jess had to finish the calls for Sam. She was a lot more calm.

Dean knocked on the door to the mansion, but when no one came he tried it, finding it unlocked.

"C'mon Cas, I guess we'll have to let ourselves in. Nice hosts they are."

"Dean," Cas said,his serious face an indicator that he had missed Dean's sarcasm. Again. "I'm sure they're just busy with the preparations."

"Jesus, Cas, how have you not learned sarcasm yet? Do you even have a sense of humor? No, wait, don't answer that."

"Dean!"

Dean huffed out a surprised breath as a weight crashed into him. "Hi, Jess."

"Hello, Jess," Cas said, peeking over Dean's shoulder.

"Sam's been walking around anxiously waiting for you. I told him you'd get here, that he didn't need to worry. But did he listen?"

"'Course not," Dean said with a lopsided grin. "Where is he?"

"I think he's in the kitchen. Probably having a  'snack'. Again."

Dean nods, and with Jess leading the way starts walking. Cas trails after, just a few steps behind Dean.

"Oh, for the night, we have a lot of guest, and almost all the rooms are full. Could you and Cas share? We really can't get it to work any other way."

Dean made a puzzled face but nodded. "Well, yeah, I don't see why that would even be a problem." Really, he had thought all along that they would share a room. Because why wouldn't they. They might not live together yet, but they stayed at each other's places almost all the time.

"Great," Jess said with a smile as they reached the kitchen.

Sam stood leaning against the kitchen counter, a packet of ice cream in his hands. He looked when he heard them approaching, looking so much like a puppy Dean couldn't resist laughing.

"Dean!"

Having Sam running towards you, no matter have tall you are yourself our how gentle of a face Sam was sporting, was always something terrifying.

And his hugs could crush you.

"Hiya, Sammy. Heard you'd been worrying."

Sam looked at Jess with a betrayed look on his face. She just shrugged, a smile playing on her lips.

Half an hour later they shared a late dinner with the rest of the guest who were staying the night. The atmosphere was light and happy, everyone talking with each other. When Dean and Cas left the table a few hours later, it was late enough in the evening that they decided to go to bed.

The room, just as the rest of the mansion, had a homey feeling over it. The cream colours of the walls could be found on the rest of the interior. If Dean had been a bit more awake he would have payed more attention to the decorations, but as it was he just wanted to get in bed.

Not bothering with brushing his teeth he undressed and crawled in under the covers. A few minutes later Cas joined him.

"Why did Jess think we wouldn't be okay with sharing room?" Cas asked as he traced a few of the tattooes on Dean's chest.

"Hell if I know," Dean answered drowsily, sinking into Cas.

~~~~~

Even though Sam had worried himself silly, the wedding went great. Everyone cried as they said their vows, which Cas happily pointed out when Dean tried to deny it.

And after the ceremony came the dancing.

It wasn't like Dean _hated_ dancing- but to be honest he did. At least doing it in front of big crowds. Cas had managed to convince him go train for the dancing he knew would come. But that was in the secrecy of Cas's living room.

When the slow song came on Cas tugged Dean onto the dance floor. Other couples were already there, and no one paid them any attention.

"I'm not putting my arms around your neck!" Dean protested when Cas tried to put them into position there.

"I'm not either! Who's the one with more dance experience?" Cas hissed back.

"You're the shorter on, it would just be awkward for me to do it!"

"Fine," Cas huffed and linked his arms around Dean's neck.

"See, it's not that bad," Dean teased as they fell into rhythm with each other.

Cas only huffed in response, before folding into Dean's embrace.

Dean leaned forward a bit, resting his forehead against Cas's.

"I'm not that bad to dance with,am I?" Dean asked, a bit of uncertainty seeping into his voice.

"You're not," Cas murmured against the skin on Dean's neck.

Dean shivered at the feeling, but leaned into it. Cas straightened up slightly, his face getting up close to Dean's.

"You're amazing to dance with."

Logically, Dean should have been more embarrassed over kissing in front of a crowd than dancing in one, but really, he wasn't.

How could anyone feel embarrassed at kissing Cas? Amazing, beautiful Cas that Dean couldn't understand actually wanted to be his boyfriend.

Cas's lips were soft against his own, putting a light comforting pressure. They didn't open their mouths and use their tongues, but sometimes Dean loved these light kisses better than other.

When the song ended Dean and Cas went back to their previous place at a table. One dance was enough for Dean. Just moments after they'd sat down Sam and Jess approached. They both sported confused looks, which Dean couldn't understand why.

“Um, hello, guys,” Sam said when he and Jess came to a stop in front of them.

“Hiya Sammy, you okay?”

“Yeah, sure, I’m great.” He trailed off, an awkward silence settling over them, with Sam glancing at the closeness with what Dean and Cas sat.

“Okay, I can’t take this anymore,” Jess said with a huff. “How long have you been together?”

“What?” Dean asked in confusion. Why were they asking that?

“Oh, c’mon, don’t play stupid. We all saw you kissing on the dance floor.”

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked again.

“How long. Have you. Been together?” Sam asked, pronouncing the words clearly as if Dean couldn’t hear him.

“Yeah, yeah, I got that. But why the hell are you asking?” Dean was starting to become slightly annoyed.

“Because you haven't said anything about it before?!” Sam didn’t seem any less agitated.

“The hell I have. Both me and Cas told you, ages ago. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten?”

“Dean, no one knows.”

“That can’t be,” Cas said, finally joining the conversation. “He’s told you, we’ve told pretty much everyone we know. At that big Christmas party your parents held.”

Sam throwned as if in thought, but no look of recognition entered his face. “I… I  don’t remember anything like that.”

“Are you serious?!” Dean groaned and let his head fall to Cas’s shoulder. “Are you telling me no one actually knows? How can that even be possible, we’ve been together for years!”

“I don’t know, Dean. But I think I know how we can let everyone know.”

~~~~~

Dean should have realised he wouldn’t like whatever Sam had in mind. Instead he hadn’t thought anything about it, so here he was with Cas, standing on the scene in front of a mic, everyone’s attention on him.

“Um,” he started, not knowing exactly how to proceed. “Apparently, Sam didn’t know, and now it looks like you all don’t either, so Sam forced me to do this. But we have told you before!” Maybe that part wasn’t all that necessary, but he felt he had to defend himself. “Cas and I are together, have in fact been for years.” He trailed off, nothing more to say.

“That was all,” Cas finished for him, joining their hands together.

Dean sighed as they stepped off the scene. How did anyone even end up in a situation like that? But, to be fair, with a family like his, he wasn’t exactly surprised, really. He should have almost seen it coming. Because of course it would.

Just like his family to forget he’d told them he was in a relationship with his best friend.

 

 


End file.
